Throughout The Years
by LoneWolf LUFC
Summary: Nala becomes best friends with Simba, she gets picked on a lot but nobody could prepare her for her crush on Simba. The heartbreak and falling in love with the boy of her dreams. Simba and Nala fall in love from a very young age
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lion king, nor am I profiting from this story. **

**Summary: Well faithful fans the LoneWolf from Yorkshire is back on the laptop! Hope you enjoy the string of stories that I'm going to enjoy writing, another Simba/Nala cub love fiction. As my previous one seemed so popular I'm going all out on this one! Hope you love this one and keep those reviews coming people I love them! **

Throughout the years

Chapter 1: Making Friends And Meeting Bullies

The gloriously bright sun beat down on the savannah warming the pride lands. King Mufasa had been in a very good mood since the birth of his son not three months before. He was overjoyed at the moment his son was ready to mingle with the other cubs. Simba had looked excited that morning before he would join the throng of cubs leaving for the watering hole.

Simba couldn't keep his head still for more than five seconds as he took in the scenery, the other cubs seemed to be talking amongst themselves and Simba decided to join them.

"Hey guys!" the small group of lion cubs all turned in unison to stare at the golden new comer. Most of them had dark tan coats with a few brown ones none had the same coloured coat as Simba.

"What's with your coat?" one of the brown lion cubs noted a puzzled look upon his face.

"I'm the prince" Simba proclaimed proudly, the group of cubs looked impressed and they immediately struck up a conversation. Across the plain not too far from Simba and his new friends sat a cream coloured lioness cub, who like Simba was attempting to make friends. Unlike Simba however this young lioness was failing miserably. Every cub she spoke to found her weird and nerdy. Nala sat alone by an old tree gazing over at the other cubs. Cubs talking in pairs, cubs talking in groups. Cubs talking everywhere, nobody was sat alone aside from her. She felt so rejected, the outcast, the loner. Even the weird looking lion cub with the bright golden coat was talking to others, hell he had the biggest crowd around him. So why couldn't she get just one friend, just one cub that would speak to her without thinking she was a freak. Nala let a single tear roll down her face as she watched the girls swimming; the boys play fighting and the adults talking. Nala wandered over to her mother who was deep in conversation with Sarabi.

"Mom I can't get anyone to talk to me" she told Sarafina sadly. Sarabi tilted her head sympathetically and remember the same thing happening to her when she was younger; she however met Mufasa who stuck by her from beginning to end. And this gave Sarabi an idea, an idea that would change the very course of both her son's and Sarafina's daughters lives.

"Well why don't you try talking to the boys Nala?" she asked with a wink. Nala thought for a moment and realised the girls didn't like to play fight although she didn't see why it was so much fun. She smiled at Sarabi the tears in her eyes gone for the moment and replaced with joy and excitement.

"Thanks auntie Sarabi!" she exclaimed as she bounded back towards the watering hole but towards the boys this time. The boys were busy playing tag when Nala turned up catching everyone's eye.

"Err hey guys!" she called over, causing them to look suspicious and finally confused. A silence hung in the air finally being broken when a darker coloured lion yelled loudly and cruelly.

"EWWW cooties!" The lion cubs backed away and ran off leaving Nala with a few cubs that didn't hear, were busy or just didn't care about anything to do with socialising at all. Nala sat her ears flattening as the rejection kicked into her once more, she held in a sob of loneliness' that she didn't even realise she felt until now. She turned to go when a slightly gruffer voice cut through the air and called out to her.

"Hey! Are you ok?" Nala turned to see two beautiful chocolate eyes staring down at her. Nala opened her mouth to respond in the negative but found him smiling at her.

"Yeah I'm fine but I think I'll just go" Simba cocked his head to one side and smiled wider.

"Hey does cooties hurt?" he asked sincerely, so he just wanted to hurt her too did he? She turned a cold look on him and turned to leave feeling hurt and hollow.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, listen you can play with me if you want" he leapt in front of her and looked her in the eye looking edgy that he upset her. She considered turning him down just to teach him a lesson but then realised that she would be the only one that would lose out, he was offering to be her friend.

"Well ok" she accepted his apology happily jumped on him, she pinned him easily and the shock written on his face clearly said that he didn't expect this from a girl. She smiled at him and he grinned back before quickly flipping her on her back and smiling a cocky smile down at her. Simba brought his face in closer to hers and whispered to her.

"Your it" he bounded off her and away full stretch as she caught up to him slowly, Nala struggled to reach the tail that was inches from her nose; she leapt onto his back and pinned Simba again.

"Your it!" she shouted and sprinted back the way they came followed closely by Simba. After nearly an hour of running around playing tag and pinning each other Nala and Simba both collapsed by the watering hole. By now some of the cubs had started to leave but Sarabi and Sarafina showed no intentions of leaving just yet, they were still lost deep in conversation. Simba panted for breath and looked over at Nala who was lying not too far from him.

"Your not bad for a girl" he said a hint of arrogance in his voice. Nala smiled but being a curious soul hated walking on eggshells.

"So will you be my friend?" Nala asked him, Simba hesitated would being friends with Nala stop everyone else from liking him, he liked Nala but he wanted other friends too.

"Well err-"Nala interrupted him, "It's just that I don't have any friends everyone thinks I'm a weirdo" she said sadly flattening her ears once more. Simba looked at her feeling extremely sympathetic for her, he knew how scary it must be to not make friends, he was terrified of that happening just the night before.

"Yeah of course we can be friends!" he exclaimed as though it was a stupid question.

Nala looked up into his eyes and grinned, she had a friend after all. Just then Sarafina wandered over to them and told them they were going back to pride rock, Sarabi right by her side.

Along the way the adults continued to converse whilst Simba and Nala chased each other all the way to pride rock. When it was time to part the two stood at the entrance waiting for the adults.

"You wanna come out tomorrow?" Simba asked her. Nala nodded excitedly "Yeah of course!" Simba smiled ushering a 'great' Simba turned to go and remembered something.

"What's your name?" Nala turned around.

"Nala what's yours?"

"Simba" The adults finally caught up.

"Hope you've said goodnight to your boyfriend Nala!" Sarafina teased causing Simba to look curious and Nala to look embarrassed.

Sarafina laughed and walked into the den with her daughter by her side, Simba stared after them before his mother pushed him gently in, he followed his mother to there usual sleeping spot, Mufasa was already there waiting for his mate and son to arrive. Sarabi lay down and Simba lay in front of her curled up into a ball thinking about his new friends.

At the opposite side of the den Nala was curled up near her mother a smile on her face thinking about her new friend. Simba was so nice to her; he talked to her when nobody else would.

The next morning Simba was up early as usual and as usual sat to watch the sun rise, he loved seeing how the when the ball of fire raised into the sky the ground illuminated and spread warmth over the once cold land. Simba sat quietly until he heard a yawn from behind him; he turned to see Nala walking over to the edge of pride rock shaking the sleep from her eyes. She too enjoyed watching the sun rise it helped her think on a morning. She noticed Simba sat on pride rock and jogged over to meet him a smile lingering on her face. Simba grinned back and made room for her.

"You really don't mind being friends with me?" she asked nervously, she still half expected him to turn on her.

"Not at all your fun!" he told her beaming, Nala couldn't help but beam back at least she knew someone didn't hate her. They sat quietly watching the sun rise together. Before long the pride began to wake up and Simba and Nala wandered back in to the den to rouse their parents. Mufasa smiled at Simba and told him to behave whilst he was on patrol; Sarabi nuzzled Mufasa and turned to her son. "Well I'm not hunting today so where are you going to play?" Simba shrugged his shoulders thinking, "Wherever Nala wants to play" Sarabi look a little taken aback.

"Nala? Oh Sarafina's cub you didn't play with anyone else yesterday if I remember rightly." Simba nodded. Just then Nala walked over with her mother in tow and both Simba and Nala began leaping around each other trying to pin their opponent. Sarafina and Sarabi exchanged a look, of mingled curiosity. Both Nala and Simba were having fun but they seemed to be closer than any of the other cubs were and they had only been together a day. The four of them wandered down to the watering hole, as usual Nala and Simba raced each other to the watering hole leaving their parents miles behind.

Once they arrived Nala having beaten Simba, he decided he needed to go in the bushes. Nala sat by the waters edge and stared into the depths, she was terrified of water, and she couldn't swim so she had a right to be scared of it. A snickering came from behind her and Nala saw three girls walking towards the waters edge. Nala called over to them making them look at her with disgust and contempt. This gaze of hostility took Nala aback abruptly she had done nothing wrong.

"Well well look who it is, what do you want loner?" the leader of the trio asked whilst the other two chortled maliciously. Nala flattened her ears slightly.

"Oh err just wanted to say hi" she mumbled scared.

The leader stepped forwards menacingly.

"Listen you little freak, we don't want to know you, nobody likes you, your weird maybe you should just go and play dead forever" she added nastily. Nala felt hurt she had done nothing to these cubs yet they were insistent on saying nasty things to her.

"I just wanted to be friends" she told them in a small voice clearly hurt.

"Did you well maybe you should have thought of that before you went to talk to the boys and acted like a weirdo to us!" the leader spat at Nala, all three turned their heads held high and stalked away flicking their tails in Nala's face. Nala felt tears prickling the back of her eyes and her throat tightened up. Why had that happened to her? What had she done to deserve that? Simba left the bushes and trotted over to her happily; he noticed the sad look on her face. Nala told him what the girls had said fighting back tears.

"Ah don't listen to them that's just phoebe and her cronies, I like you so it can't be true what she said!" Simba explained brightly, Nala felt much better than she did and she didn't feel like crying anymore. She smiled at Simba and thanked him just before he took a drink from the watering hole.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" he asked her innocently, to his surprise Nala looked terrified of the thought.

"What's wrong can't you swim or something?" Simba joked causing Nala to turn away in shame.

"No" she replied quietly. This was not the response Simba had expected and he felt guilty for rubbing his friend's nose in the fact that she couldn't swim.

"Well its ok we can play on land" he countered cheerfully. Nala breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face Simba again.

"You don't think I'm a freak or weird because I can't swim?" she asked curiously, in response Simba just shook his head.

"Nope! You're my best friend and best friends stick together no matter what!" he recited with a grin.

Nala wouldn't show it but she was touched deeply by the kindness he showed towards her, and inwardly she was glad he was around so much.

**Well what do you think of my much longer start than previously? Hope to read some more fanfic for inspiration and kudos on the genius that came up with Nala's fear of water I can really build on that later. Got so many ideas for this story, not sure if I want to follow the traditional one either, hell I think I might just make scar creepy but good in this, let me know what you think. Looking forward to writing the more "soft" feelings bits ;) Let me know what you think by reviewing lads and lasses give me good long reviews I love reading them. This is the LoneWolf signing out till next time, catchy in a bit! **


	2. Chapter 2: Sticking Out

**Disclaimer: It's a disclaimer take a guess, that's right I don't own Lion King don't sue me or ill give you a Glaswegian kiss.**

**Well faithful readers I'm back! Lone Wolf on the prowl as usual! Got a beer in one hand and curry int other, the accents strong and I'm proud to be a Yorkshire man! From now on its office 2003 so down the beer and hope everything still works in the morning! Time to bang out another chappy is it? Lets rock and roll lads and lasses enjoy!**

**Throughout The Years**

Chapter 2: Sticking out

Simba awoke to the sound of birds chirping cheerfully in the glorious sunlight of the morning. He blinked tiredly thinking about Nala. Whoa thinking about Nala? She was just a girl ok she was his best friend but that didn't mean she was a boy. He remembered how hurt she was when the boys said she had cooties though; he let his eyes wander to the ground as he recalled how sorry he felt for her. Well he wasn't going to let that happen to her again it was really mean. He stretched his back out releasing a series of satisfying pops and cracks. But then why did he want to protect her so much? His mind rustled up the most logical answer it could find, it's because she's a girl the boys can take care of themselves its normal to look out for a friends that's a girl. A nasty logical voice at the back of his mind countered. Yeah but she can pin you easily, and she can make it so that you can't pin her. Simba stopped dead in his tracks. His brain was right she was technically the better play fighter. After a good few minutes he decided it was because he just didn't want her to get hurt. Why? There it was again asking questions of Simba's motives. He looked up at his head trying to think clearly.

"Well why then huh you keep asking questions tell me the answer" he demanded to himself. _Why indeed_ it countered. Simba sat down and thought very confused. Unbeknownst to him not a few feet away a cream coloured lioness cub was watching him she too was having a problem with her thoughts.

"Why is he talking to himself?" she asked herself. Then the two voices began arguing amongst themselves.

Why do you care?

I'm worried about him

Oh really and why might that be?

Because he's my friend

So he's your friend he's the prince he will talk to himself

Yeah but he's still my friend

You care about him a bit much don't you?

This last question made Nala's jaw drop. What did that mean?

Nala closed her mouth and crept over to Simba who seemed contented with lying in the sun his eyes closed. She snuck around the front of him and peered down at his face. He looked so innocent when he slept, so care free so adorable. Nala smiled at her best friend and lay beside him in the sun breathing calmly.

Later that day Simba and Nala were running through the savannah as fast as they could when they realised a bunch of cubs hanging around talking to each other. The duo stood outside the ring and Simba called into the centre.

"Hey guys what's going on?" the group turned smiles on their faces until they saw Nala.

"Hey Simba it's just the first meeting of the Nala hating club you wanna join?" one of the darker cubs asked. Nala flinched slightly; she couldn't believe what they were saying to her friend. Simba looked slightly edgy he didn't want to be the odd one out but he didn't want to upset Nala. He made a decision at long last.

"No thanks" the cubs looked shocked.

"You'd rather hang out with this weirdo?" they asked in unison causing Nala to flatten her ears and cower slightly. They were going to take her best friend away!

"Yes I would" Simba answered simply. The cubs laughed at him but he didn't move, not even a flinch.

"But she's a freak!" one of the girls called from the back, Simba stepped in front of Nala protectively.

"No she isn't she's really nice leave her alone!" he scolded bravely. Nala gazed with admiration at the prince; he really was her best friend. She so dearly wanted to hug him for being so loyal to her but thought better of it, settling on just cowering behind him. The group shrugged their shoulders and bold as brass gossiped amongst themselves.

"Who wants to rename this group the Nala and Simba haters?" one asked cruelly. Simba released an angry "Fine!" and left with Nala in tow. When they arrived at the watering hole Simba flopped down clearly hurt by being alienated and made an outcast or so Nala thought. She smiled at him and sat beside him, "Thanks for sticking up for me I know your upset because you want lots of friends." Simba looked up at her as though she had sprouted two heads.

"I'm not upset because of that! I'm upset because you looked really hurt when those cubs told you about that club" he explained to her exasperatedly, Nala gazed into his chocolate eyes, he wasn't lying. The urge to hug her friend was growing again. He had stuck up for her and now he as an outcast like her but he didn't care so long as she was happy. He was so selfless! Nala lay beside him and rested her head on his back grinning she whispered a quite and sincere.

"Thank you Simba you're my best friend" Simba replied happily, "And your mine" Nala felt accepted for the first time in two days. She had not only a friend but a best friend and one that wasn't scared to stand up and stay by what he believed in. Nala felt lucky for the first time in two days, Simba really was a great guy.

Simba lifted his head to look at her funny. Nala cocked her head curiously. Simba raised his eyebrow to her and glanced down. She looked down to where his paw was covered by hers. Three things happened at once, first both Nala and Simba leapt up with a yell; secondly Nala blushed for the first of many times. And the third was that Simba cleared his throat and tried to act as though nothing had happened. Simba twisted his head too and fro searching for a distraction as Nala hid her beetroot coloured face.

"Erm hey do you want to learn how to swim?" he practically yelled hitching a wide smile on his face. Nala looked terrified of the thought of entering water, she backed away from Simba as though he was deranged, but for some reason she nodded when he smiled.

"Great hey its ok I'm right here for you!" he told her his warm eyes sparkling. Simba walked slowly with Nala into the water, the deeper they got into the water the closer Nala walked beside Simba. When the water was up to their chests Nala was practically climbing on top of Simba who chuckled. Nala's paw slipped on a bit of stone under the water and she fell face first into the watering hole. The water was too difficult for her to struggle against, Nala struck out hard with her hind legs and gained a few foot of depth back, but her limbs were tiring quickly and she needed air badly. As the light began to fade she felt something grasp her from the scruff of her neck and force her to the surface, Nala's vision was bleary and she spluttered struggling against the water. Simba hauled her to the shore and hastily rested his head on her mouth listening for her breathing. Nothing! Simba thrust his head on Nala's chest and listened, a slow heart beat was fighting a losing battle to keep her alive. Remembering something his father had said to him once, Simba pressed his lips to Nala's and emptied his lungs into her. Nala spluttered and coughed forcing Simba off of her, she coughed up the water that had entered her lungs. Simba sighed relieved; Nala however was ready to scream.

"It's ok Nala! Your ok" Simba said to her in a soothing voice as she shivered uncontrollably even though it was very warm out. Simba decided it was time for them to get back to Pride Rock, Nala coughed and shivered violently as a sudden wind swept passed. Simba walked with his body facing the wind shielding Nala, he walked close to her side in an attempt to keep her warm. Soon enough Nala and Simba entered the den of Pride Rock and the adults crowded round the two of them looking furious. A sharp voice rang out across the den.

"Simba do you have any idea how late it is?" Mufasa scolded his son as Simba stood close to Nala. Sarabi was speaking to Sarafina who seemed to agree with the queen.

"Your mother and I have been talking Simba, we think its time you two branched out away from each other, you can't stay out of trouble for long enough!" Nala cowered behind Simba, her mother glaring at her. That was it Nala would end the day without friends as she ended most days bar the days she was with Simba. Sarabi jerked her head causing Mufasa and Simba to leave a heartbroken Nala quivering before her mother.

Nala wouldn't get it as bad as Simba, not from her mother anyway. Nala sobbed and her mother's expression softened slightly, she would miss Simba dearly. He was her best friend; he'd saved her life today. Nala and her mother walked to the far end of the den. Sarafina glanced down at her thoroughly depressed daughter and wondered if this was the right move, and when to give her the talk. She decided to worry about that later and began to ponder if Nala had feelings for Simba that she didn't quite understand yet. Sarafina decided to confront Sarabi in the morning, she wasn't sure this was such a good move, Nala was distraught and Simba looked incredibly depressed when he left.

"It's ok Nala we'll think of something" Sarafina told her sleeping cub.

**Well what do you think lads and lasses worth the wait? I know another cliffy but im doing the best I can! Also watch out for a cross story im hoping to convince one or two authors to help me write a fanfic and see how that goes, it will be clearly marked but not till the finishing of this fic. Let me know what you think of this by guess what REVIEWING! LOL love reviews and thanks to IanTheShaf for mentioning me and Lady Nala in his story, its really worth a look The tale of Simba and Nala. Really good story, also watch out for those two authors they are really talented. Well that's me done for a bit il update when I can Peace out from the Lone Wolf from Yorkshire!**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations And Talks

**Disclaimer****: Nope still don't own lion king! I haven't suddenly bought it over night, so come and have a go if you think you're hard enough! **

**That said, HEY LADS AND LASSES Lone Wolf from Yorkshire is back on the hunt! Yes dear readers the next chapter for my own little story is up and running. Well considering the length of it up and walking! *Someone coughs* SILENCE I KILL YOU! Ahem. Yes here we go, would like to thank Lady Nala and IanTheShaf for there inspiration and giving me an interest in writing fanfic for once. And hopes they will bloody update quicker lol! Love you guys really have my babies? I don't want em. Ok enough of the crap jokes and useless puns enjoy chapter 3!**

**Throughout the Years**

Chapter 3: Revelations and the talks

It took Simba a few moments to realise why he was so depressed when he awoke. At first he thought it was because it was nearly time for that stupid morning report song from Zazu, then he thought it was because he was grounded. Then he remembered the day before, the depression doubled. He was forbidden to see or speak to Nala. Just because he came in a little late well it was dark when he came in anyway that much he remembered.

Simba glanced over at Nala and her mother; she seemed to still be asleep but even from across the den Simba could make out the dried tear stains on her face. Simba stared a little longer wondering if Nala would even want to wake up with no friends to play with and being in trouble with her mother. Surely his parents wouldn't mind if he just wished her good morning right?

Nala kept he eyes shut, she'd been awake now for hours and usually she would go watch the sunrise. But no she couldn't now that was their spot. Hers and Simba's special spot it's where they went to watch the sunrise together. She couldn't do that again without him. Simba. The one cub that had shown her kindness, the one cub that had even smiled at her. And in a blink of an eye he was stolen from her. Forbidden to see him or even speak to him. Had she had other friends she would have cried with them, but the point was she didn't Simba was the only cub who had been nice to her or even offered her friendship. So now she had to hold the pain inside. The agony, the loneliness. Nala thought back to the day before, how he had looked so brave so proud when he stood up to the prides cubs by himself to defend her. She remembered how he had looked when she thought he was upset because he himself was cast out by his peers. That look of shock hurt that she was being bullied. That sincere look in his eyes when he was telling her the truth, that same look that made her want to hug him for every inexplicable idea imaginable. The way he looked so cute when…. WHOA! What! Cute? Since when did she think he was cute?

Nala opened her eyes shock written on her face. When her eyes adjusted to the sudden light she saw a golden figure sneaking over to her. Nala knew that coat, she knew those eyes. They were the same ones she saw before she fell asleep at night, though she never quite knew why. Simba had come over to see her but she knew she hadn't dreamt the night before.

"You could get into a lot of trouble for sneaking over here!" She hissed to him hastily checking her mother was still asleep. Simba grinned mischievously his eyes sparkling.

"I know" he snickered; Nala cocked her head an expressions of disapproval and joy mixing on her face.

"Then why are you doing it?" Simba suddenly looked confused.

"I err wanted to see you, you've been crying" Nala suddenly realised there were dried tears on her face.

"Yeah but still I don't want you to get into trouble -!" Simba cut her off quickly.

"I don't like it when you cry you're my best friend" Nala stopped talking though her mouth continued to open and shut like a trapped fish. She was still touched by those four little words; it meant something when he said it to her, like a special bond.

Nala was rendered speechless as Simba gazed at her a glint of mischief in his eye.

"So err are you ok?" he asked her the silence hanging in the air. Nala nodded her head yes she was now she knew he still wanted to be friends with her.

Simba glanced over to his parents and noticed his father stirring; quickly he bounded towards them after whispering a hurried goodbye to Nala.

When the sun had fully rose Nala walked over the savannah to see if she could make any new friends. She hadn't gone too far when a voice rang out to her; she couldn't quite make out what they were saying so she turned around. She noticed Simba's golden coat from afar and he seemed to be talking with the other cub, he was joking and laughing but there was a hint of gloom about him, he was more subdued than usual. Nala padded over to him away from Sarafina's prying eyes. She crept around the crowd trying to get to him quietly. One of the cubs noticed Nala and quickly nudged the others Phoebe included.

"Simba would you mind finding Zazu? We have to set a trap for him!" Usually Simba would have been the ring leader of the trap setting but today he didn't have it in him so he bounded off in search of the blue bird. Just as Nala was about to creep away the group dispersed and surrounded Nala. She stood desperately searching for an exit. Phoebe stepped forward a malicious smirk placed upon her face.

"What are _you_ doing around here?" she spat at Nala. Nala cowered slightly but held her ground.

"I err just came to see Simba" she admitted quietly. Phoebe glanced at her cronies one of which sneaked behind Nala and prepared to jump on her.

"Did you now? Well it seems he's not here, and it's a good job the king a d queen split you two up, he was beginning to look like a loser with you around him all the time" Nala shrank slightly and Phoebe continued.

"You see Simba's brave and brave lions don't hang out with scaredy cats" she laughed, Nala flushed slightly, she wasn't brave but she wasn't a coward.

"Hey I'm not a scaredy cat!" she insisted loudly. Phoebe smirked, "Oh really then why are you so scared of the water then hmm? Is it because you think the water monster is going to get you?" Nala shuddered, she was terrified of the water because she couldn't swim, but she wasn't going to tell Phoebe that. The lion cub that had crept behind Nala sprang onto her back and growled like a monster. Shocked Nala squealed and lost her footing and falling face first into the mud. The cubs roared with laughter and watched as Nala tried to get up and slipped in the mud. She fell several times getting muddier by the second and raced off crying.

When Simba returned with news that Zazu was with Mufasa and was busy he found the crowd in hysterics.

"Hey guys what's happening?" he saw a flash of cream covered in brown sticky mud racing away from the group her head bowed. It didn't take long for Simba to work out what had happened and not caring what his parents had said bounded after her as fast as he could. Nala sprinted as fast as she could until her lungs were bursting for air. She collapsed in time to hear a familiar voice yelling to her. Great now Simba was going to see her like this and probably laugh. The voice in her head reasoned that Simba never laughed at her, he was always there for her. Simba arrived next to her seconds later and brought his face close to hers.

"Nala are you ok? Are you hurt?" Nala glanced up and saw through her tear filled eyes the concern and care in her friends eyes. She felt a fluttering in her stomach as she realised she had picked up a thorn in her paw whilst running. Nala shook her head and broke down in sobs.

Simba had never had to do this before, she was obviously heartbroken. Simba checked her over and found the thorn; he pulled gently out with his teeth as Nala sobbed. It was starting to get dark again and they were a good few minutes from Pride Rock. Simba helped Nala up and walked with her in silence for a few minutes as the tears continued to cascade down her face. After a while they neared Pride Rock and Simba stood close to Nala, their parents came into view. Mufasa was sleeping from a fight he had earlier with the hyenas so it was just Sarabi and Sarafina. Both looked livid.

"After we forbid you to go near each other you disobeyed us? You can't behave together!" Sarabi scolded Nala cowered but Simba stood tall and hard.

"Mom! Nala gets picked on for no reason she has no friends, of course I'm going to be with her!" All three lionesses were struck dumb; Simba had a fire in his eye that would only ever appear when he was passionate about something. And it was obvious now that they were going to be inseparable.

Sarabi glanced at Sarafina and both lionesses came to the conclusion that it was time for the "talk". Sarabi let her anger ebb away from her and she smiled.

"Ok you can be friends but Simba you will be in by a certain hour and your father is going to have a talk with you in the morning" Simba grinned proudly. Sarafina nodded to her daughter who contrary to the ignorant prince had a shrewd idea as to what the "talk" involved. Nala immediately blushed crimson red when she realised she was to have the talk with her mother.

Sarabi padded in and Sarafina followed leaving the two cubs standing as they were, Simba standing defensively in front of a mud coated Nala. He turned to her a smile on his face, and a fluttering started in Nala's stomach once more, it felt like butterflies where having a fight in there.

Nala grinned back her eyes shining brightly at the thought that her friend was back.

"Well goodnight Nala, sweet dreams" Simba entered the den followed by Nala heading in the opposite direction. Sarafina was waiting for her with an awkward expression on her face.

"Nala we need to have a little chat" Sarafina said gaining confidence in the fact that Nala looked just as embarrassed as she felt.

And so they had a talk about the "birds and the bees" by the end of the conversation Nala couldn't tell what was redder a sunset or her face. The "physical" side had been covered but now she had to endure the emotional side of the talk.

"So Nala I notice you and Simba are really close" Sarafina left that hanging as Nala squirmed inside. A silence hung in the air for a few seconds before Sarafina ploughed on.

"So do you have any funny feelings around him?" Nala flushed slightly, she did have strange feelings around him but she wasn't about to admit to it.

"No mom!" Nala attempted to pull a disgusted face and succeeded in blushing further. Sarafina gave her a knowing look.

"Are you sure?" an image of Simba's chocolate brown eyes filled Nala's mind eye and the sincerity of his care was enough to add even more colour to her cheeks.

"Yeah I'm sure!" Nala squeaked hoping to melt through the ground of Pride Rock. Sarafina held in a laugh at her daughters ruby face and how she seemed content with licking her tail in the same spot. Sarafina gave her daughter a break. "Ok honey but you know I'm right here if you need me" Nala breathed a sigh relief, she was through the most awkward night of her life, she had to think of a way of sparing Simba the same talk. But part of her wanted him to have it also; the thought of Simba thinking about her like she thought of him through the conversation gave her butterflies again. Nala smiled as her mother gave her a bath, cleaning the mud off her coat.

The next morning Simba followed his father back down from the top of Pride Rock, he had just been given the same conversation practically and Simba had the overwhelming urge to throw himself off the side of Pride Rock. When he arrived at the mouth of the den he saw Nala sitting waiting for him. Simba smiled at her, she was so nice to wait for him especially after the trauma he had just faced. Simba felt his face heat up when Nala smiled back at him her blue eyes twinkling. The two of them went off to play tag whilst the adults talked. Sarabi laughed at Mufasa and Sarafina's talks, and all three agreed that they would watch the friends progress very closely and make it a point to interfere and embarrass their kids as much as possible, it was meant as a joke but none truly realised what was blossoming between both Simba and Nala.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost And Warmth

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine!**

**Bit gutted bout the lack of reviews **** Thanks to those who have reviewed stopped my heart breaking **** well chappy 4 is up and going, another long one. If only love was really as easy as it seems in these stories **** Well takes more than that to stop the Lone Wolf from Yorkshire! Well lads and lasses enjoy and REVIEW Please god review!**

Throughout the Years

Chapter 4: Lost and Warmth

Simba raced with Nala to a small rock on the savannah. Once again Nala won and with a smug expression turned to her best friend. She wanted dearly to tell him he looked cute today but couldn't pluck up the courage. I mean just because I think he's cute doesn't mean I like him right? Simba seemed to notice Nala's lost expression because he leaned in closer to her trying to look into her eyes. Whenever she lied or something was wrong and she didn't want to tell him, her eyes unfocused. Something he noticed about her after knowing her for most of his life. Nala was still out of it her eyes unfocused and she seemed to be staring straight through him. Simba moved his head closer and watched amused as her pupils focused on him.

Nala was raging an internal battle once more.

Just tell him!

Tell him what?

You know what you want to tell him

No I don't what should I tell him?

That he's cute!

But that would be weird we're friends!

Simba's chocolate eyes appeared in front of her vision causing Nala to pay attention to what was going on. Her eyes registered that Simba was almost nose to nose with her, she blushed deeply and tried to fight it back failing miserably. Nala's mouth had suddenly gone very dry and she seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

Simba grew increasingly concerned for Nala she zoned out and now she had turned a deep shade of blood red. Was she ill?

Simba put his paw on her back and shook her gently.

"Hey Nala are you ok?" he asked worried out of his mind. Nala's face exploded in colour at his touch and she nodded frantically.

A crack of lightening rang through the sky and the heavens opened to suddenly pour rain onto the land. Sarabi and Sarafina sat up abruptly searching for their cubs, the rain made it very difficult to see. After a few minutes Sarabi called out for Simba and Nala. There was no response; Sarafina screamed out Nala's name in desperation, again she was greeted with silence. After several minutes of searching frantically the two lionesses staggered towards Pride Rock they needed to find Mufasa, their cubs were lost in the monsoon.

Nala felt a sudden change in the air; it had gotten colder, but moister. This was a few seconds before a torrential rain pounded onto her back and turned the dirt she and Simba were playing in to mud. The mud came up to her elbows causing both cubs to leap to one side and look around for their parents desperately. They couldn't see them anywhere. The rain fell harder and faster, this was not good. Simba stood close to Nala's side and thought hard, they couldn't find their mothers in this weather not without sustaining serious injuries. No they had to find shelter, but where?

Simba squinted around trying to find a suitable place as his fur became more and more soaked through. Nala shivered beside him the cold pressing hard on her lungs; Simba spotted a small den in one of the rocks. He led Nala towards it battling the storm with all his might. Nala sank slightly in the quickly worsening mud and fought to stay by Simba's side.

Finally he pushed her under the rock and clambered in awkwardly, both cubs were awfully squashed in the tiny space offered. Nala shivered uncontrollably she had never felt so cold in her life; it was like the icy air was inside her body freezing her organs. If the rains didn't drown her then the cold would kill her. Simba seemed to share the same thought and moved as close as he could to her, she continued to shiver rapidly. Simba worried more and clambered on top of her covering Nala with his body and arms. The sudden warmth Nala felt was unnerving but what was more unnerving was the feeling in her stomach when Simba climbed on top of her leaving only her face exposed to the elements, her face which was heated up from the contact of Simba. Simba noticed the sudden surge of colour in Nala's cheeks and began to think. Did she like him? No she can't do she's his best friend it'd be weird! But did he like her? Now that was a question he really couldn't answer he was stunned silent before the heat in his face rose and his heart rate quickened.

Nala felt a thumping on the small of her back, it took her a while to work out it was Simba's heart. His heart was beating faster and faster flushing his face. Not that she could see his face as his head was resting on hers. But his heart was defiantly in overdrive now, it was beating like crazy and Nala couldn't help but wonder if she was the cause of this.

Did this mean that he liked her? But if he did how did she feel about him? No stop it Nala you know he likes the pretty girls you're not pretty otherwise the other lionesses would like you and the boys wouldn't pick on you. Nala thought back to that morning before she left to find Simba one of the lionesses paced around her in the den. Nala daren't move from fear of what happened the last time. She had asked strange questions that Nala couldn't answer, things like "Don't you think Simba's kinda cute?" Nala had replied by opening and shutting her mouth making a strangled yelping sound.

"So Nala do you think he's pretty good looking?" Nala had blushed vividly before deciding that no harm could come from telling the truth.

"Well h...he is kinda cute" she had mumbled fidgeting with her tail. The lioness had looked pleased with herself and pressed on.

"I think he likes me cos I'm pretty, bet he doesn't want you for a girlfriend your so ugly. I mean come on girl creamy tan? Who has that colour fur anymore?" the words had hurt, she couldn't change the colour of her fur any more than she could change where she was born. But the painful thing was she had said that Nala was ugly and that Simba liked her. She didn't quite know why she felt so insanely jealous of the lioness.

Nala was brought back to the present with a thunderous bump as she opened her eyes and breather what she felt.

"Oh my god I have a crush on Simba!" Remembering where she was and who she was with Nala span her head around wanting to explain, she found Simba still laying close beside her fast asleep. Nala thought to herself. She had been thinking for hours without realising it and fell asleep in Simba's embrace. She looked at his face closer, the golden serenity on his expression, closer, the pink wetness of his cute nose, closer, the rugged bends in his whiskers, closer the broad cheek bones that glinted a certain mischief, closer, the darkness of his eyelids as they held the chocolate coloured eyes that held so much fun and kindness, just out of Nala's reach. Nala stopped she was almost nose to nose with him; she breathed silently a yearning to show him how she felt. The warmth of his eyes to burn into her once more the feel of her heart as it melted and dribbled to her feet. Simba opened his eyes slowly whilst Nala was still lost in thought. He seemed slightly startled but didn't move and gazed silently at her unfocused pupils.

"Hi" he whispered making Nala leap into the air and blush bright red before she turned her face to look out of the opening to their little nest. The rain had stopped now and the sky had cleared casting moonlight onto the savannah. Simba stared at the back of her head and caught Nala glancing at him now and again, when she realised he was looking she quickly looked away clearly embarrassed. Simba glanced away to give her a break and smiled to himself although he wasn't quite sure why.

Nala on the other hand had finally gotten around to noticing she had a huge crush on her best friend. Something she was not prepared for, so this is what her mother had meant by the two of them getting close. It wasn't fair why she couldn't be the pretty cub for once, why couldn't he like her in that way. It wasn't fair the more she realised just how much Simba meant to her the more her heart ached. Tears filled Nala's eyes causing Simba to worry greatly.

"Are you ok Nala?" she looked into his chocolate eyes and made a strange gurgling sound.

"Nala?" Simba was beginning to really worry now something wasn't right with Nala, he promised himself he would protect her he couldn't let her come to any harm.

"Simba I err I like you" she stammered blushing. Simba remained oblivious to the meaning of these words.

"I like you to Nala we're friends aren't we? We wouldn't be friends if I didn't like you" he smiled. Nala blushed deeper; she had to be more open.

"Err I mean I um like you a lot" she stammered worse than before.

"Well we are best friends" Simba proclaimed stupidly

Nala turned red, how could he not get his tiny brain around this ludicrously simple prospect that Nala fancied everything about him.

"Simba I really really like you" she tried again losing confidence every time the tears of fear threatening to spill.

Simba cocked his head confused, "I don't understand"

Nala was the colour of a sunset by now and the more she had to repeat herself to him the more embarrassed she felt.

"Simba I like you like more than just a friend, I think your cute and I have a c… crush on you" she mumbled shyly, the wall behind Simba began to look very interesting to Nala.

Simba remained silent not quite sure how to respond.

"Erm well I don't really know what to say" Simba stated bluntly and truthfully though the redness set into his cheeks. After a few moments of awkward silence the two decided to head back to Pride Rock, they hadn't gone far when their parents found them. Relief washed over the two parties but Simba's mind never strayed from the look on Nala's face as she confessed one of her deepest secrets to him. She had looked so cute it hurt his eyes almost but he was afraid to admit that. The party of five soon returned to Pride Rock where all eyes turned on Nala. Phoebe sat in the centre of the den a smug smile on her face as though she had just spilled a deep secret. Nala didn't have to be a genius to work out who was the subject of their big joke. Nala felt slightly relieved they didn't know any of her deepest secrets; if they did she would never hear the last of ….

"So _Nala_ we hear your latest romantic attraction is a rather Princy catch" one of the lionesses joked meanly, another pitched forward.

"Yeah it's a really royal mystery to unravel" Nala's ears flattened she knew what that meant.

They knew. They knew she liked Simba. That was it they would pick on her mercilessly till the day she died.

Nala stood tall as though this didn't bother her in the slightest but her insides churned nastily. Phoebe swaggered over to Simba who had been left standing with Nala gob smacked that they had found out so fast.

"So Simba who do you thinks prettier me or Nala" she spat Nala's name as though it was a disgusting profanity. Nala flattered her ears to her skull but she could still feel the pain in her chest building. Simba saw the agony Nala was going through, he didn't know how to respond; on the one hand he could say Phoebe and become the most popular lion in the den with a very pretty girlfriend. Or he could stick by a lioness who he didn't know what his feelings were for. Fear grasped Simba and he blurted out what his heart yearned to say.

"Phoebe you're prettier by far!" Nala let a tear fall from her eye as she fought to control the sobbing that threatened to overwhelm her. She was such a fool to tell him she liked him she was going to pay for this now. As Phoebe opened her mouth to insult Nala cruelly Simba cut her off.

"Your prettier because Nala isn't pretty she beautiful" Phoebes smile was replaced by shock. Nala turned to him her eyes shining not quite sure she heard what she thought she heard. Simba padded over to her pressing his nose against hers.

"I've just been too stupid to realise that, Nala your incredible!" Nala continued to gape her mouth wide open.

He looked into her eyes that hung wet like sapphire orbs and spoke once more.

"Nala you have really stunning eyes and you have a sparkling personality. You're beautiful and so sweet and caring; I really like you so much! I really like you too." He confessed leaving a breathless Nala to fight with her legs that seemed to want to give up on holding her upright. Phoebe scoffed and laughed trying one last desperate attempt at hurting Nala.

"Good joke Simba you really had her going then" Simba retaliated to her remark by catching Nala unawares with a kiss. He pressed his lips against hers and closed his eyes; Nala purred slightly completely losing herself. Finally the kiss abruptly ended with Nala collapsing on the ground her legs now useless and irresponsive a goofy grin locked on her face. She had just received her first kiss and she was pretty sure that Simba was the most incredible boy she had ever met. He was cute, funny and so romantic to her. And he did it with such confidence, well that was of course until his brain caught up with hi racing heart and he flushed red faster than traffic lights. He stammered and joined Nala on the floor. A silence hung in the air as Simba and Nala gazed at each other with caring.


	5. Chapter 5: Knight in Golden Fur

**Disclaimer: Actually sick of telling people I don't own the lion king I wish I did cos then I could add a wolf init and I could churn out hundreds of Nala and Simba flicks but I don't so sue me! And ill take you to court for wrongful prosecutions!**

**Loved the sudden surge of reviews, IanTheShaf all is forgiven dude. Thank you LadyNala both my most faithful readers, but I cant forget those other reviews thank you my old readers or new readers I try my best, you have an idea go for it see where it gets you, need advice there's plenty of veteran writers on here glad to help :D Well enough waffling on The Lone Wolf of Leeds is setting up shop and the next item on the sale is CHAPTER 5 Enjoy!**

Throughout the Years

Chapter 5: Knight in Golden Fur

An awkward silence lay thick in the air the two cubs where the centre of attention. Nala still hadn't awaked from her temporary stunned state and didn't seem to show any notion of leaving it. Simba stared into her unfocused eyes with adoration. The two sapphire gems that had first attracted his attention all those weeks ago.

Phoebe stared completely at a loss of words; she had just seen the least popular cub she knew attract the best looking boy around. The more she had fought to separate the two of them the closer they had grown to one another. It wasn't right; she was the pretty cub not Nala so why wasn't Simba swooning over her?

Phoebe could take the injustice no longer; letting a growl rip from her throat she launched herself at Nala. Nala was left unprepared for the unprovoked attack and as a result was sent hurtling to the ground with Phoebe sitting on top of her with a raised paw claws outstretched. Simba quick to react leapt onto phoebe as she slapped Nala hard. Nala yelped in pain and shock tears rolling down her face. The wind was knocked out of both of them when Simba slammed into Phoebe forcing her to the ground. Both of them jumped up Phoebe enraged and snarling lunged for Nala once more, however Simba anticipated her move and pounced over Nala to land in front of her standing ready to fight, Phoebe growled and swung her paw at Nala who lay on the ground shaking from the shock of the first blow. Simba stood low above her protectively his tail swishing back and forth in anger. Phoebe's friend Sandra jumped into the fray with a snarl. She sank her claws into Simba's rear flank and sank her teeth into his back, Simba yelped in anger and surprise feeling blood ooze down his back, he twirled around forcing Sandra from him, leaving him vulnerable to Phoebe who growled and pounced on him biting and scratching. Simba yowled but didn't move and inch from over Nala. He bit into Phoebe's loose tail causing her to shout in pain. This gave Simba the opportunity he needed and forced his back against a nearby rock. Phoebe released him prowling around once more whilst Simba struggled to his feet. The wound on his back and head were bleeding badly making him feel woozy. Meanwhile two more lionesses made a bid for Nala who tried to get up and found her ankle twisted badly. She screamed in fear causing a flash of gold to blind her. Simba landed with a loud thud, the four lionesses watched as the prince fell at Nala's feet wounds and cuts covering his soft underbelly and back. Their rage ebbing away they saw the magnitude of the trouble they had caused and began to panic. Phoebe stepped towards Simba uncertainly. He scrambled to his feet and backed up to Nala taking a protective stance once more, he may have been injured and disoriented but he'd be damned if he let Nala get hurt. The cubs backed up leaving the two alone in the centre of the den. Finally Simba collapsed in exhaustion; he turned his battered head to a tearful Nala desperate to know she was ok.

"Nala are you alright?" he whispered through gritted teeth, she nodded tears falling from her face as she nuzzled him carefully.

"Simba come on you gotta get up" Simba shook his head causing it to throb painfully.

"I can't" he whispered his eyes closing slightly.

"No! No Simba don't go to sleep!" Nala yelled terrified she looked around at the terrified cubs and felt a raw seething hatred for all of them.

"Help!" Nala called desperately, Zazu flew through the entrance to land gracefully at Nala's feet.

"What's wrong young Na-"Zazu's face turned to an expression of shock. He spread his wings and took off in search of Mufasa. Minutes later he returned with Rafiki the old mandrake carrying his fruits and stick. Rafiki took to Simba's side and rubbed some juices on Simba's wounds, some of them bled but most were cleaned leaving clean cuts. Rafiki proceeded to cover them with a special ointment from his tree; the wounds began to heal immediately. Nala cried into Simba's side fearful for his life.

Rafiki moved and arm around her.

"There there now de prince is goin be fine! Old Rafiki knows a ting or two on how to fix up a fight" the old mandrake soothed her. Nala stopped crying and lie beside Simba nuzzling the sleeping cub with her nose.

"Simba please wake up please! I have to thank you!" Nala licked Simba's cheek still managing to blush. He had truly protected her that day. He had risked his life to defend her and she would never forget that. Nala's heart pounded loudly in her ears, meanwhile the adults returned to find the two cubs embracing. Sarabi laid beside them both Mufasa on the other side. Sarafina padded over quietly.

"Nala come on sweetheart Simba will be fine come on lets get some sleep honey!" Nala quickly licked Simba's cheek nuzzling him once more before she followed her mother to their spot. Sarafina bathed Nala and was about to curl up when her daughter spoke.

"Mom I really like Simba" Sarafina smiled, looking down at Nala's face her rosy cheeks hid the emotion Sarafina knew only too well.

"Nala honey I don't think you do" Nala sat astounded as to what she was being told and began to argue but Sarafina cut her off.

"Nala I think you love him" Nala fell silent blushing redder by the minute, it made sense in a strange way. Simba made her feel warm inside, he protected her and stood between her and harm proudly. She felt safe and warm around him. The way he looked at her with such caring, caring she wanted to give him. The heat she felt whenever he smiled at her, the way she felt pretty when he looked at her.

He had said himself he thought she was beautiful. Nala let a tear roll down her cheek whilst she echoed her mother's words.

"I… I love him" Sarafina hugged her daughter happily.

"I'm sure Simba will be fine dear, he's a fighter that one" Nala nodded nuzzling her mother's side to dry her tears. Sarafina asked Nala cheekily

"So have you two kissed yet?" Nala felt her face glowing, she was surprised she wasn't lighting up the whole den.

"Y…yes he kissed me when the cubs were all bullying me" Nala squeaked her heart hammering harder. Sarafina nudged Nala's head with a giggle. The two girls giggled and Nala couldn't help herself as she let slip the fact that Simba was very cute. Sarafina smirked mischievously.

"Well well miss 'I don't have funny feelings for my best friend' look who thinks the prince is cute. Nala blushed deeply, she knew all her mothers friends were going to find out about this including auntie Sarabi.

Simba dreamt of a cream coloured lioness, the two of them were running around in the savannah playing tag, he dreamt the lioness called Nala told him she loved him. He felt his heart flutter as he slept on the wounds healed and his limbs bruised, but Nala was safe so he was happy.

**Well what do you think REVIEW! I'm going to be out tomorrow night so if I review probably be Sunday mondayish. But rest assured I will update soon. **

**Hope you liked this chapter don't worry Simba won't die I love Nala/Simba too much lol well falling asleep peace out readers, the Lone Wolf is out for the count! Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Nala's Secret

**Disclaimer: If you've read my previous chapters then put 2 and 2 together. TLK isn't mine but this story is.**

**AN Thanks to all my loyal readers the reviews were a really great confidence booster! Someone messaged me asking what "Aye" means, well dear readers Aye is an old Yorkshire term that's still in use, it means Yes. Any other terms baffle you ask away, I don't really notice what I'm saying or typing because it comes natural to me its part of my accent. Anyway on with the chappy eh? I'm going to wrap th****is one up so that I can bang out a one shot again and start work on my latest Simba/Nala story "Cupids Mistake" by the way thanks IanTheShaf for pointing out my lack of (") found it useful I thought it sounded a bit iffy. Be sure to point these things out guys so that I can alter the style of writing I use. On with the show and if you want a good read you gotta try LadyNala's "Solid Dreams" I actually reread the whole thing to keep on top of things and it made me cry again so well worth a read. REVIEWS at end of chapter please :D this is The Lone Wolf back on the prowl.**

Throughout the Years

Chapter 6: Nala's Secret

Nala awoke early the morning after the fight, before her mother could stop her Nala shot across the den to be by Simba's side. Simba wasn't there. Nala almost choked from panic and settled with shaking Sarabi awake.

Queen Sarabi awoke with a start to the face of a worried cub. For once it wasn't her Simba waking her so he could go outside. Sarabi blinked and yawning she sat up.

"Whatever's the matter Nala?" Nala stood shaking as she explained that she couldn't find Simba.

"Nala calm down he's at the entrance watching the sun rise" Sarabi smiled gently, she was right Simba wouldn't do anything stupid.

Wait that wasn't right! Simba did nothing but stupid things!

Nala immediately began to worry worse than ever; she raced towards the entrance to Pride Rock. Sarabi sighed a smile hitched upon her face.

"Ahh young love"

Nala hurtled to the edge of Pride Rock almost toppling over to her death when a strong firm grip caught her stomach and hauled her back to safety.

"Hey are you ok?" a concerned voice she knew only too well reached her ears.

Nala nodded to the one cub she could tell anything to. Simba sat with his cuts fully healed, he gazed at her lovingly. Nala felt warmth spread throughout her body and desperately tried to tell him how she felt deep within. She couldn't even find the words to express herself. She stared into his deep brown eyes filled with emotion.

Simba couldn't tell her what was going on, after the dream he wanted her to say the three words he couldn't bring himself to say, what if she rejected him? What if she was scared of the commitment it would mean?

That kind of rejection would kill Simba emotionally, he cared for Nala deeply. But he wasn't sure how she'd react to this.

Nala opened her mouth again in an attempt to tell him her feelings but instead settled on asking him something she was burning to know the answer to.

"When did you start liking me?" Simba was taken aback; this was a bold move for Nala.

"Well I think it was when all the girls were talking about me like lovey dovey and stuff but you just seem to want to get to know me, it was really nice to have a friend I could trust with anything and I kinda realised we looked like a couple, I should have told you sooner I had a crush on you but I was scared" he finished proudly but still very red. Nala smiled blushing herself from this latest revelation. Simba never failed to blow her away with how sweet he could be, she wasn't even sure he realised how he came across to –

"So when did you start liking me?" Simba countered her question with the same question leaving Nala the one to be taken aback.

"Well, I liked you when you stuck up for me that day they formed that stupid club" Nala blushed deeper but continued regardless.

"I thought you were going to join them because you were the popular cub that everyone loved and I was the nerdy loser with no friends. Then you stood up and stuck up for me, then as if to emphasise the point you told me you were upset because they hurt _my _feelings. You didn't care about your own just mine." Nala paused to let the words sink in.

"You have no idea how much that means to a girl" Nala finished tears in her eyes. Simba was stunned, he hadn't realised what he was doing but he couldn't see her hurt. The next thing that happened almost had him falling off the edge of Pride Rock himself.

"Simba I… I love you" Nala mumbled, Simba didn't hear properly and cocked his head curiously. By this time a number of the lionesses had roused and sat in the mouth of the den listening to the conversation. It took all of their will power to not awe at the cuteness of the situation. Nala repeated herself a little more loudly but it came out too fast.

"SimbaIloveyou!" Nala blushed further remembering painfully had she had been when telling Simba she had a crush on him.

Once again Simba looked puzzled. It was as though a meteor struck Nala were she sat and she exploded with passion.

"SIMBA I LOVE YOU!" her words reverberated around the den, everyone heard it. Simba looked stunned; he had just seen his dream come true. But was it a dream he pondered. Well when in Rome he thought. Nala felt the tears spill he didn't love her, he only liked her. How could anyone love her the ugly loser. The nerd, the outcast. She felt her fragile heart breaking and wished with all her might to die right then and there.

Simba as usual came to the rescue.

"Nala I love you too!" Simba's words rang with the same amount of passion and Nala's joy was short lived because the lionesses had finally succumbed to their adoration releasing a loud AWWW to the awkward situation.

Nala turned fiery red fear written on her face, Simba stepped in front of her hiding her scarlet face though doing little for his. Nala stepped out to nuzzle Simba under his chin causing both to climb steadily redder.

The lionesses began to chatter about them as they came closer.

"Awww look at Nala she looks so embarrassed its adorable dear!" one of the lionesses exclaimed positively bursting with happiness. Another chipped in.

"Well look who's turned into quite the love birds eh?" Mufasa stepped forward proudly and bent his head low to his son.

"So what now Simba? Where do you go now?" Simba thought for a moment and the fiery glint in his eye shone on his ruby face. He turned to Nala and whispered something in her ear that nobody else could hear. Nala's jaw plummeted, she turned the colour of blood and her legs began to shake uncontrollably. She squeaked a quick yes before falling to the ground. Simba turned to his father and nodded a silent answer.

Mufasa brayed loudly turning to the crowd and announcing that the two were going to be mates. Simba still very pink kissed Simba happily coaxing whooping from the crowd. After so long they had been best friends, girlfriend and boyfriend and finally they had announced their love and become mates.

Simba glared at Phoebe and her cronies whom shrank into the shadows gracefully finally beaten. Nala shone with happiness and Simba looked truly ecstatic for the first time in months. He loved Nala and nobody on the planet would ever take that love away from him.

And so ends this tale of Simba and Nala how one twist in their lives forced love. How one caring heart and one tormented soul became a loving pair in the circle of life.

**Well that's it another story complete! Shocked so am I! ****Keep and eye out for my one shot it's like the last one, and then the big story comes out remember "Cupids Mistake", well worth a read when I've done it! REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW! So till next time faithful readers, old or new your all welcome, a special thank you for my two main support Mr IanTheShaf and Ms LadyNala hope to hear from you guys soon on my next story ;) Anyone else wants mentioning then either write a story that's so kick ass I review it or review a large number of times on my stories hehe! This is The Lone Wolf finishing his hunt and devouring his prey good night readers till next time **


End file.
